After the War
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: This is the revised version and edited version I had up here previously. Exactly like the title says... Draco and Harry After the war. M Just to be sure.


_**A/n: **__Okay for those of you who have read this before. It's not that much different. I've changed a few little things as I edited it and I added some stuff but I hope it only makes it better than the first time. At least I think it's much better. Let me know if it is or not. Oh one more thing. The italic is either Harry or Draco's personal thoughts. I think it's pretty clear which thoughts belong to which boy but if it's not then let me know and I'll see what I can do about changing it._

_Enjoy!_

It was finally over. Voldemort was dead.

Harry just couldn't believe it. Snape had turned out to be a good guy and had gotten killed. Professor McGonagall had explained how Severus had tried to help keep Harry alive all these years and had finally been killed for it. The Malfoy's had turned out to be good guys and spies like Snape. Mrs. Malfoy was helping Professor McGonagall put a little organization into the ciaos. Hell, Draco actually saved his life and almost gotten killed in the process.

Malfoy was out cold in the infirmary. His bed was next to Harry's in the private room. Under any other circumstances he would not have wanted to be in the same building as Malfoy let alone the same room, but something was different now.

Harry wasn't sure if it had to do with Malfoy saving him or the odd things that Malfoy Sr. had said before handing over his wand, but he knew something had changed.

Harry looked over at the blonde boy. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. He was sick of people getting hurt for him even if it was only Malfoy. Poppy had been in the process of cleaning up his wounds when some of the prefects had brought in more people. It wasn't a priority at the moment to clean him up, so she had left them to help the other patients.

Harry got up slowly because the slightest of movements made his head throb more than it already was. He sat down on the bed next to Malfoy. Carefully he took the cloth Pomfrey had used and rinsed off the blood in the warm basin water. He proceeded to gently wipe the blood off one of Draco's arms. He had asked Poppy why she just didn't use her wand and she told him it was because the magic could react badly to the potions she had given the blonde. After rinsing the cloth again, Harry leaned over him and dabbed his face.

"Potter?"

Harry jumped a foot and almost landed on the floor.

"Malfoy, you're awake?" Harry asked the blond.

"Obviously stupid, how else would I be talking to you?!" Draco tried to sit up, but grabbed his stomach and groaned. Harry gently pushed him back down.

"Don't do that. Madam Pomfrey said if you woke up that you were to stay lying down. The marble slab broke most of your ribs. She gave you that nasty Skel-o-grow stuff but she said that you still had extensive bruising. That's why you are in here, so you don't have to be moved."

"Why are you in here than?" Harry turned away from him.

"I'm the famous Harry Potter." Harry mumbled. He'd always hated the special treatment he received, but he especially hated getting special treatment around Draco and for some reason it was more embarrassing than usual.

"Then how come you don't have your own room?"

Harry shrugged and picked up the cloth, rinsed it again, then tried to wipe Draco's face again.

"I'm not a baby Potter! I can do that myself." He said as he grabbed for the cloth and groaned again from the pain.

"Stop, I told you Madam Pomfrey said that you were not to move! I'll do it. It's the least I could do after you saved my life. Just hold still." Harry continued to wash Malfoy's face.

"The famous Harry Potter shouldn't be doing something like this, should he?"

Harry looked down at Malfoy's face ready to give him a smart remark back when he noticed that the blonde's face was flushed. "Is everything alright? Your face is red. Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"Ahh…NO! I'm fine." Malfoy said turning away. "I probably just have a fever."

"Then I should get the nurse. She can take your temp and give you some more meds."

"Umm… There's no sense in bothering her. I'm not as important as other people."

"Yes you are. If you have a fever then you may have an infection someplace. Let me check." Harry leaned over Malfoy and placed his lips gently on his forehead. "Hmm… You don't seem warm. I wonder what's… Um… You're redder then before. Maybe I…"

"I SAID I'M FINE…" Malfoy pushed Harry away from him and off the bed. A long silence followed his out burst. "Um, sorry I yelled. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss my forehead."

"Oh," Harry sat back down on the bed next to Draco as he explained. "Mrs. Weasley does that. She said it's the best way to tell if someone is warm or not. But I think I did it wrong because you didn't seem warm to me."

"Well I'm not warm. Actually I'm kinda cold."

"That's probably because your clothes are soaked with blood. There's probably something around here that you could change into. I'll look." Slowly Harry rose, he was still a slightly dizzy, and walked over to a cabinet.

"Are you alright? You look worse than I feel."

"Thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"It's fine. I got a good bonk on the head because of the chunks of falling marble. Madam Pomfrey say's I have a concussion, so I'm a little light-headed at the moment."

"I still couldn't protect you." Malfoy mumbled.

"What did you say," Harry asked as he waked back over to with some clothes he'd found in the cupboard. "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh… ah… nothing, did you find anything in the cabinet?" He asked.

"Yes, actually I did. Let me help you sit up so that you can put this shirt on," for the moment he didn't say anything about Draco trying to change the subject.

"I can do the rest."

"No, let me help. Being Harry Potter will not help me to avoid a punishment from Madam Pomfrey if anything else happened to you after she told me to keep an eye on you." It wasn't a total lie. She hadn't said anything like that, but if anything happened she would blame him.

He helped Draco take the bloody shirt off and slide the clean one on. Careful not to touch anything but the shirt, Harry started to button it up. He noticed it was a little too big for Malfoy, but at least this one wasn't covered in blood.

Draco abruptly grabbed Harry's wrist with one hand, placed his other under Harry's chin and tipped his face towards his own. Harry noticed Malfoy's eyes were filled with tears.

"Malfoy? What…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said before kissing Harry gently on the lips.

Before Harry could even think about responding or pushing Draco away he collapsed back onto his pillow. Not sure about what just happened Harry looked down at him and noticed that he was asleep. Harry sighed and thought that Draco must have just been exhausted and delusional. He carefully finished buttoning the shirt. He covered him then grabbed the extra blanket on the foot of his bed and covered him with that too. Harry climbed back into his own bed and lay down.

**HPDMHPDM**

A week after the battle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating lunch. Ron and Hermione had volunteered to help Lupin and Tonks finish cleaning up the grounds, so they ate in a hurry and left Harry to finish his lunch alone. Someone walked up behind him, casting a shadow over him and the table.

"Potter?" the person said quietly. It was Draco Malfoy

"What's up?" Harry may have sounded confident, but he was nervous and couldn't believe he had just said 'what's up' to someone he had always considered his enemy.

"I know this is the Gryffindor table, but I was wondering…" He paused as if unsure if he wanted to go on. "I was wondering if I could sit with you." he finished in a hurry.

Harry sat there looking up at him astonished. He wasn't sure if he had heard Draco correctly. They hadn't spoken since Draco had kissed him. He wasn't even sure if Malfoy remembered it and didn't want to feel like a fool by asking.

"Yea, it's fine. No one is sitting according to house anymore anyway."

"I just didn't know if I would be welcome because… well you know."

"It's okay Malfoy, sit and eat." this shy demeanor was unlike him. Harry couldn't be sure if he liked the new Malfoy or not. "Besides, McGonagall explained about your family being spies like Snape."

Malfoy grabbed a plate and placed some food on it as he thought to himself, w_hat do I say to him? Should I apologize for what happened in the infirmary? I could brush it off as a mistake because of the pain I was in. But… it wasn't a mistake, at least not when I did it. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. But my whole body had wanted to kiss him and then I passed out! I woke up Harry was gone and Madam Pomfrey said she had released him. Harry didn't come back to visit me and Poppy only just let me out of the infirmary this morning. I went looking for him but Penelope said he, Mad-eye Moody, and Percy went to Diagon Ally to get something for Professor McGonagall. Then Blaise told me they were back I came strait to the Great Hall to find him. When I was standing there behind him I didn't know what I wanted to say._

Harry finished his lunch and stood while Draco was still thinking. "I'm off. I need to get back to the dorm."

Malfoy watched as him round the corner towards the staircases before deciding to follow him and jumped up leaving his uneaten lunch behind.

Malfoy saw him enter the Seventh Floor Corridor and quickly ascended the stairs. When he entered the hallway Harry was just about to turn the corner towards Gryffindor common room.

"Potter! Wait up a sec." Draco called out, hoping that Harry would stop.

"Huh? Oh Malfoy. What do you want?"

"I…um…" suddenly there was a loud, ear-splitting noise that sounded like heavy rock grinding against one another. Harry and Draco hurried around the corner to where the sound was coming from. To their disbelief the Room of Requirements was repairing itself before their eyes. It wasn't an essential part of Hogwarts so they hadn't fixed it yet.

"What is going on?" Draco asked Harry with a little fear in his voice.

"Hum… I don't know. I didn't know that could do it on its own."

"I wonder if it is repairing itself because it is required for something."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry was extremely confused at the moment.

"Well, that's the Room of Requirements and its purpose is to change and be there for someone if they need it right?"

"Yea, but how did you know what the Room of Requirements does? Umbridge just thought it was a secret room like the others around the school."

"Ah, that's not really important, but if it's destroyed then it can't be used, right?"

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why it's doing that."

"Well, if it is needed for some reason then it would have to be fixed first."

"Okay that is starting to make sense, but why now? There isn't anyone here but you and me and we don't need it for anything do we? Besides, you have to walk back and forth in front of the door to get it to work," by now that wall was once again solid rock.

"That I don't kn…"

"Shh. I hear something." Harry whispered.

"Collin? Do you know what's up with Harry lately? He has been awful quiet the last week." Harry knew that voice. It was Ginny. For some reason he didn't want them to see the two of them together.

"We have to hide. Now!" Harry whispered urgently as he grabbed Malfoy's arm, looking around for someplace out of sight. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall behind them.

"_Maybe that's why the Room of Requirements fixed itself," _Harry thought. "_It knew I was going to want someplace to hide."_

After dragging Malfoy into the room he shut and locked the door.

Ginny and Collin rounded the corner just after the door disappeared. "Hey! Look the wall was fixed. Must be the clean up is going faster then planed."

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

"This wall was one of the last on the list to be fixed because it's just the wall to the Room of Requirements and not that important right now. Anyway let's go see if Harry is in the dorm."

"That was close." Harry leaned up against the door and slide to the floor as Collin and Ginny's voices faded away.

"Close for what? Aren't they in your house? Why would you need to hide from them? Do you really not want to be seen with me?" Draco continued, getting more and more upset with every second. _Maybe Potter hasn't changed after all! _"Even after I saved your life you still don't want anything to do with me? What do I have to do to prove that I'm on your side? That I'm not going to hurt you? That I'm sorry for the way I have treated you? That…" He stopped then not wanting to continue, tears streamed down his cheeks. He'd made a big enough fool out of himself already he didn't need to make it worse by confessing his feelings.

"I'm sorry. That's not… I wasn't trying to…" Harry said as he quickly stood up. The raven-haired boy didn't know what to say to make the blonde feel better. He didn't know why he had pulled Draco into the room. "In the instant that I heard someone coming all I could think was that I wanted to be alone with you. That's not really an explanation. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry." Harry looked around the room for the first time. "Malfoy do you like cheesecake?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Draco said angrily not looking anywhere except the door beside Harry.

"Because I don't, but the room apparently thought we wanted it," he explained as he walked across the room.

"Huh?" Draco turned around. There in the center of the room sat a low coffee table with a large cheesecake, 2 plates and 2 forks. Draco giggled in a very un-Malfoy like manner Harry hid is smile. He liked Draco when he giggled and wanted to make him do it more. "Mom use to give me cheese cake if I cried when I was a kid. It always cheered me up."

"Well it could have given us something else too because I hate the stuff."

"But you're not the one that's upset." Malfoy teased with a wide grin on his face.

They sat down and Malfoy cut a piece of the cake. Placing it on his plate he reached for a fork. Before he could Harry grabbed it, cut a piece of cake and held it out to him.

"I'll feed the poor, sad, little baby." Harry said half expecting a good whack upside his head. Surprisingly, Malfoy took the fork and cake in his mouth without a single compliant. Harry sat watching him chew up and swallow the food. Malfoy smiled and opened him mouth for more. Harry blushed, dropped the fork on his plate and turned away from the blond, "You can feed yourself."

"But, I don't want to. I want you to feed me. Besides my ribs are still bruised, so I shouldn't be lifting anything and it was your fault, so you should be the one to feed me."

"What?! I didn't ask you to save me. And besides if you are still in that much pain you should be in the infirmary." Harry snapped turning back to face Draco, who sat across the table with the fork in his mouth smiling.

"I wanted to save you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just let you get hit, but I was kidding I can feed myself." Malfoy assured Harry. They sat in silence.

"I wonder if the room knew how I would react to Ginny and Collin. Maybe that's why it fixed itself."

"You should go. Your friends are probably worried by now."

"You're right. Let's…"

"No, you should go first. I'll wait a few moments then go. That way no one will know we were in here together."

Harry noticed something in Malfoy's voice. He'd never heard it there. It was like sorrow, sadness… no it was loneliness. Harry realized that Malfoy was lonely. "I can stay a little longer. Let's play a game. Maybe we can get the room to give us something." Draco looked at Harry and turned red. "Are you okay? You aren't feeling sick again are you?" Draco dropped his head, but before he could answer a pack of playing cards showed up on the table and the cheesecake disappeared. "Huh. That's weird? I wonder why it did that. Those are…"

"Muggle Playing Cards. Right?"

"Yea, but how did you know?"

"Um… it's not the first time I have seen them. Those are the one thing that my father actually still likes about Muggles, but there is only one game I know how to play and that's only because I tried looking up games on the internet and it's the only one I could find that wasn't a solitaire game."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what internet is let along how you know how to use it but, I don't know any card games, so the room must have responded to you. What's the name of the game?"

"Um… it doesn't matter we should get going." _The only game I know how to play is strip poker. Please don't look at me Harry. I know my face must be beet read by now. He'll figure I am still sick and I don't want him to be concerned over nothing._

"Come on. I've been working all morning it would be nice to play a game with a friend."

"No, we should go." Draco got up and started for the door, but before he could turn away Harry caught a glimpse of his face.

"Oh my god, you are so flushed. We need to take you to the infirmary right now. I knew Madam Pomfrey had let you out to soon. I told her so."

"I'm fin…"

"Don't argue with me."

Draco didn't argue, but he couldn't get what Harry has said out of his head the entire way to the Hospital Wing. _What did he mean he told her that she had let be out too soon?_ Harry dragged him the whole way by his arm. He didn't stop for anything nor did he worrying about who saw them either.

**HPDMHPDM**

"I don't know what's wrong with him because he doesn't have a temperature, his blood pressure is normal, everything is fine," Poppy explained to the raven-haired boy. She remembered that right after Harry had come back from Diagon Ally he had stopped by to check on the blond just like he'd been doing just before lunch all week. When she told him that Draco had been released he'd just about told her she didn't know anything about medicine and she shouldn't have let him out because he wasn't healed yet. Poppy had given him a good talking to because of that but now she thought that maybe Harry had been right in saying that he shouldn't have been released.

"Sorry to bother you, Madam Pomfrey. I know you are busy, but Potter insisted that I come be checked out even though I said I was fine."

"If everything was fine then why were you so flushed?" Harry practically snapped. He was really worried about the blonde's health.

"I might have an answer to that." Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "Draco when was the last time you slept? I know you didn't sleep last night."

"Um… since the night before last."

"Well that's it then. You are over tired. Either you can find an empty bed here or you can go back to your dorm. You pick."

"I'll go to my dorm right away."

"And I'll make sure he gets there." Harry piped in.

**HPDMHPDM**

Soon they were standing in front of the Slytherin portrait.

"Okay say the password," Harry prompted.

"I'm not saying it with you here Potter," Draco snapped.

"Why it's not like it will matter if I know it or not. I said I would take you to your dorm and that's what I'm going to do. Once you are in your bed I'll leave."

"No Way! You are not coming into our house! Besides, you aren't allowed unless you are a Slytherin."

"Who says?" Harry asked. Then he turned to the painting. "Hey, as long as I have someone from this house okay me to come in I can, can't I?"

"Of course," the picture replied. "However, I would prefer to let anyone else but you, through the portrait Mr. Potter."

"See. Now you are going to okay for me to go with you and I am taking you up to you room."

"Fine," Draco mumbled. "He can come in, _Septimus Heap_."

"That's an odd password," Harry commented.

"It's out of some Muggle book he's reading." Malfoy explained as the portrait swung out to admit them.

Harry laughed, "He actually reads?"

"I guess."

There was only one other person inside and Harry didn't recognize her.

"What is a Gryffindork punk doing in here? And it's Potter no less. What were you thinking Draco?"

"Shut up Millicent."

"I'll be leaving soon enough. I only promised Madam Pomfrey I would make sure he went to bed."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," she sneered and Harry assumed it must be a Slytherin thing.

"Pleasant girl isn't she," the younger boy joked.

Malfoy laughed. "Don't take it personal. She hates everyone, Slytherins included."

"I'll try to remember that. Anyway, let's get you to bed."

"Fine, follow me; my room is up this way."

"Where is everyone? Gryffindor is packed, but there's like no one here."

"Millicent and I are the only ones here. Oh, and Goyle, but he's still in the infirmary."

"So you have the whole dorm to yourself? Can I stay in your room?" Harry joked. Malfoy spun around making himself dizzy in the process.

"Wh…why would you want to stay here?" he stumbled over the words as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Haha… I was only kidding." Harry said grabbing the wobbly Slytherin. "It's just so packet in my room. The 6th year dorm room isn't fixed yet so we have 4 of them in our room and there were 4 of us in there to begin with. It's really cramped, but this is nice."

"Oh… well I wouldn't care," Draco started off as if not really concerned about it. "But I don't think that it would be a good idea. Other Slytherins might not like it that you are in here, even if they aren't here."

"Yea, when they find out I got in here they are going to kill whoever let me in… oh wait that's you." Harry started laughing so hard, he almost fell over.

"Shut up," Draco scolded. "This is my room," Malfoy climbed onto his bed to lie down. "See, I'm in bed you can go now. You can let yourself out can't you?"

"Yea, but I'll wait until you fall asleep." He walked over to the bed next to Draco's. "Do you think that the owner of this bed will mind if I sit here?"

"I doubt it. That's Crabbe's bed."

"Oh. If it bothers you I won't." Harry remembered being told that Crabbe had been killed in the battle that he was oblivious to because of fighting Voldemort. "I assume that one is Goyle's. He'll just have to burn the covers." Harry joked.

"Why don't you just sit here on my bed? I don't take up that much room."

Harry walked over and sat at the foot of his bed, leaning against the right foot post, kicked off his shoes, pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees. After he was finally settled, he spoke, "so what can I do to help you fall asleep? Sing a song? Read you a story?"

"Just shutting up would help."

"Oh sorry," Harry mumbled.

Malfoy signed, _I was only kidding. He didn't actually have to shut up. Maybe this would be a good time to apologize for kissing him. But what should I say? That it was a mistake? That I have been delusional? But that's not the truth. I knew what I was doing. I wanted to do it._

"Um. Harry?" Harry looked but from the bed cover and stared at Malfoy. "What?"

"You actually called me Harry."

"Shouldn't friends call each other by their names?" Draco asked, wondering what Harry's answer would be.

"Yes, but that would mean we are friends."

"Aren't we?" _I hope we are._

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we can be friends, Draco."

"Then there is something I want to talk to you about, one friend to another friend."

"What's that?"

"What happened… in the infirmary… when I… um…" Draco stumbled over how to say it.

"Yeah?" Harry encouraged the blonde to continue. _Does he remember the kiss?_

"Umm… when I kissed you…" the blond finally managed to admit that he had kissed Harry.

"You remember that? I thought you were out of it or something." _Please, oh please don't let it be a mistake._

"I remember everything and I wanted to apologize," Draco told the savior who immediately looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Okay. Apology accepted." Harry shrugged, resting his forehead on his knees to hide the tears he felt coming to his eyes. _What did I hope? That Draco actually meant to kiss me? That he wanted to kiss me again. That he had feelings for me? If I wanted that doesn't it mean I have feelings for him? I am so confused I don't know what I want anymore. _"I better go. You need your sleep." Harry got up and made his way to the door, careful not to let Draco see his face.

Harry felt a hand on his arm and against his better judgment turned to Draco. What he found surprised him. Draco stood there watery eyed and flushed. "Draco what's…" He didn't get to finish the rest. Draco pushed him against the door and kissed him for the second time that week. He wrapped his fist around Harry's tie and pulled him over to his bed while still kissing him. Draco forced Harry onto the bed, and then pulled away.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to apologize for something I didn't do wrong. It will be a few days before Goyle is back here. And no one else comes in here. Please stay here. If you don't want to, at least let me fall asleep then you can go. I promise that's all and I'll leave you alone from now on."

Harry gazed up at Malfoy. After a little while he nodded, and lay down on Malfoy's bed. "Care to join me, Draco?" Harry said patting the bed next to him. Draco relaxed next to Harry.

"Umm… may I…" Before Draco could get out what he wanted Harry rolled on to his back and pulled Draco over until his head was resting on his shoulder. Draco smiled again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry didn't know why but he liked it when Draco smiled. Draco draped his arm over Harry's stomach and snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, Harry." He said sleepily.

"Night." he tightened his arms protectively around Draco.

"You know what? I have always loved you," Draco mumbled as he fell asleep.

Harry looked down at the sleeping Slytherin boy and smiled finally realizing what his own feelings were. "I Love you too, Draco." He kissed the blondes head and leaned back wondering how his friends would take that not only he was gay but was in love with Draco Malfoy.

**HPDMHPDM**

Malfoy woke to find Harry was gone. "At least he stayed until I was asleep." he mumbled to himself. "And I know he won't tell anyone."

He got ready and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. _There are Weasley and Granger, maybe they know where Harry is and I can talk to him about last night and apologize. I'll just blame it on the stress and everything I've been through the last few weeks. _Draco made his way over to the other two-thirds of the golden trio.

"Um, do you know where Potter is?" He asked cautiously, he wasn't sure how they would react to him asking where Harry was. _They'll probably think I'm look for him so I can hex him or something._

"Don't even know where he is. He never came back to the dorm last night. We were hoping you knew. You and Madam Pomfrey were the last to see him." Hermione explained while Ron just glared at the blond.

"After he escorted me back to my dorm under Madam Pomfrey's orders he left. I assumed he went back to your dorm."

"No… oh wait there he is. Harry! Over here." Hermione waved.

"Hello, how's everyone doing?"

"Where did you go last night?" Ron questioned still glaring at Draco.

"Um... Well, I didn't feel so good. I went to Madam Pomfrey and she made me stay the night. Sorry. Hey, Draco can we talk for a second, over here?" he followed Harry. As he turned away from his friends he didn't see Hermione's eye brows shoot up because Poppy hadn't said a word about his staying when they asked her if she had seen him.

Once out of the great hall Harry continued talking to Draco. "Where did you go? I went to the bathroom and came back and you were gone. I had a hell of a time convincing that stupid picture to let me out."

"Oh, sorry, I thought that you had left last night, so I came to find you and apologize for the way I acted. The reason you couldn't get out is because we have a password to get out as well as in. I forgot to tell you that. Sorry."

"It's okay. I finally convinced him to let me out, but he said he was changing the password so I couldn't get back in and I kinda left my robe in your room and it's definitely not Slytherin so someone will know a Gryffindor was there."

"Okay. Let's have breakfast and then we can go and get them."

**HPDMHPDM**

After breakfast Harry told Ron and Hermione he had something to do and he would see them later.

"We have to find Slughorn."

"Why?"

"Because if the password was changed he's the only one that will know it," Draco explained.

They found Professor Slughorn in the potions classroom.

"Professor, do you know what the password has been changed to I can't get into my dorm." Draco asked.

"It's…" looking up he saw Harry. "I can't tell you with a non-Slytherin here. You know that Mr. Malfoy."

"You might as well. I'm…"

"It's okay I'll wait outside." Harry interrupted.

After getting the password, Malfoy met Harry outside. "You could have just let me…"

"Wouldn't it be better if everyone thought that I didn't know what it was? That way I can come and go and know one will suspect anything?"

"I guess, but anyone in the common room will know."

"I have ways of not showing myself. Don't worry."

"Fine, whatever you say, the password is Dormiens Atari."

"And what's the out going password, so that I can leave and this doesn't happen again?"

"It's just the opposite. Atari Dormiens."

"No wonder the dude said I was stupid. If I knew how to get in I should have known how to get out."

"It's okay. You should get to your friends. And I have to report to Professor McGonagall to find out what she wants me to do.

"I will see you later than." with that they parted ways.

**HPDMHPDM**

Quietly Harry climbed out of bed and pulled his cloak out from under his pillow. Ron stirred and turned over at the noise.

"Where are you going?" he asked Harry.

"I'm just going to the loo, now go back to sleep." Silently, he crept out of the room and out of the portrait.

"I thought you were through with sneaking out Mister Potter," The Fat Lady asked.

"You never saw me. Got it"

"Of course, as always," the portrait chuckled.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and headed towards Slytherin's dorm. At the portrait, he stopped and removed the cloak. He'd been careful not to wear anything that would identify him as non-Slytherin in case some one spotted him.

"Dormiens Atari."

"In you go, Mister Potter, although I shouldn't let you in because you are not Slytherin nor do you have Mr. Malfoy with you this time," Harry replaced the cloak over his body.

"Then tell everyone you let an invisible ghost in that had the password." Harry sneered at the annoying portrait, though he knew the man couldn't see it.

Inside he made his way up to Draco's room. To Harry's disbelief he wasn't in his room, but Goyle was. Turning around to leave he ran smack dab into someone.

"Umf… What the…?" but the blond didn't bother finish. He had a good idea what… or rather whom, he had just run into.

"Hey Malfoy are you alright? What did you run into?"

"Ah nothing, I just tripped as I came in. It's nothing. I'm going down to the common room so you can sleep. You need your rest and I am not tired right now."

"Alright, but don't stay up to late."

"Whatever," outside with the door closed Draco spoke quietly. "Follow me."

Hoping Harry was still there, Draco led him to another room. Looking around as he spoke, "You can come out now." Harry abruptly came into view. Closer then Draco had thought he would be. "Whoa" he said and stepped back. "That's pretty neat."

"Yea, it has come in pretty handy over the years,"

"I bet." Draco couldn't wait any longer, grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him closer, kissing him. "Sorry, I… um" he mumbled pulling away.

"Don't worry. If it bothered me I wouldn't be here." Harry assured him and went to return the kiss, but froze as he heard someone on the stairs. "This room is empty right?"

"Yea, but maybe we should go to the Room of Requirements just incase."

"I think you're right," Harry grabbed his father's cloak and wrapped it around himself and Malfoy and they made their way to the Room of Requirements.

Before the room had decorated itself to look like one of the common rooms with couches, chairs and a fire-place, but this time there wasn't anything, but millions of pillows from little ones to big ones, of every shape and color. It reminded Harry of one of those rooms with all kinds of colored balls that little Muggle kids liked to swim in. He had only ever seen one once when he was force to go with his relatives because they couldn't find a sitter. He wasn't allowed to go into it like Dudley had been but he remembered how much he has wanted to know what it was like.

"This is interesting, but um… what are we going to do?" Draco said turning to Harry. "This would be so much easier if we were in the same house." Draco sighed.

"I don't think it would be. Even if we were and had the same room we would still have roommates."

"Yea, you're right, but at least everyone wouldn't think I gave you a love potion or something if they found out about it."

"That could be a problem but it really doesn't matter because I'm not staying. As soon as everything is repaired I'm leaving."

"What about school?"

"Do you really think I need anymore training? Besides, school will only get me a job and I don't need one."

"Then I'll go with you."

"You have a family that loves you. They would never allow it, especially when I'm Harry Potter. Things may have changed, but not that much."

"I don't care. I want to be with you. Isn't there some way we can be together?"

"Maybe, Mad-eye wants me to learn from him. I will be living at my godfather's house and it will still be used as headquarters for the Order. If you wanted to join then you would be able to stay there with me." Harry suggested.

Draco smiled. "I will join and do whatever you want as long as I can be by your side."

"Deal, I will talk about it with Moody and the others later, but it's not going to be easy convincing them you are good now they still don't trust your father, even with Dumbledore telling them that he was never on Voldemort's side."

"It will be just like Snape. No one believed he was a good guy, but Dumbledore did and that's all that mattered to Uncle Severus. You believe in me right Harry?"

"Of course I do."

"Then that's all I need."

"If you are sure then I'll tell them I believe in you and if they have a problem I'll promise to keep an eye on you." Harry said as he flopped on the pile of pillows. "For now let's get to sleep."

Draco settled in next to him, snuggling as close as possible. "Okay. Good-night."

"Night Draco."

They both wanted more than just kissing, but for now they were happy with just being together. Soon both boys were sound asleep, dreaming of the adventures yet to come.

_A/n: Okay so I hope the changes I did, made this a little better. Tell me what you think._


End file.
